Love, Life, and Other Crazy Stuff
by UnknownPerson24
Summary: Nico di Angelo and his friends are going on an adventure to find out who the 'new powerful demigod' is, but before they begin their journey, Nico has some problems to deal with. Percabeth, and some Thalico and NicoXOC. Enjoy. I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1 Nico

**Chapter 1: NICO**

This is weird. I love someone, but I can't have her. Ever had that feeling? Yeah. It sucks. I hate that feeling. By the way, I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Yes, you heard me right. Hades. God of the Underworld. I had a sister, she was older than me. She became a huntress. She died in a quest. I hate hunters now. They're the reason why Bianca died.

I stayed at my cabin in Camp Half-Blood. I was now a year rounder there, since my father is way down there, and my mom and sister died. I have nowhere else to go. Good thing is, I have friends here. His name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the sea god. He has a girlfriend (lucky him, eh?) named Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom. Thalia was my friend. Well, that was before she became the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I hate her now. Or do I?

I went outside my cabin, and strolled at the beach. You are now wondering, _what is the son of Hades strolling in a beach?_ Well, that beach is memorable to me. I sat down on the sand. The waves are calming, even though I'm not a child of Poseidon. There's so many things running in my mind, Bianca's death, Thalia, my mom's death, Thalia, what I'm going to do now, Thali- I said Thalia again and again, didn't I? I sighed. Am I in love? With a huntress? That is NOT acceptable. Well, for me, it's not. Besides, she took an oath that she won't be in the company of men, anyway. So it's very impossible.

I was thinking all of this when I heard the bushes move. I stood up alarmed, with my Stygian iron sword.

"Who's there?" I said. I was a little bit scared, but as the son of the death god, I showed no fear.

"Dude! Chill. It's just me." Percy said, with his hands up, like he was arrested.

"Don't just go and spy on me!" I relaxed, and put back my sword.

"Fine, fine." Percy mumbled. "I'm so sorry for spying on you, Mr. Nico di Angelo, the ghost king" He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"The hunters are back. Gonna take a vacation here or something."

I winced when he said the word _hunters_. I hate the hunters, since Bianca died and left me here alone.

"Great." I said, sarcastically. But Percy didn't seem to recognize if a person is being sarcastic or not. He's quite clueless.

"You miss her, don't you?" Percy said with a sly grin on his face.

I immediately thought of Thalia, which made me blush, but I said "No, I don't"

"HA! I didn't mention a name, but you reacted immediately! You DO miss someone from the hunters!" Percy exclaimed.

"Fine. It's Bianca." I said quietly.

"I don't believe you, di Angelo"

"Then don't!" I shouted, then left him.

I went back to my cabin, which is pretty cool, well, for me. I think the other campers were kinda afraid of my cabin. I like fear. And death. I sat down on my bed, and when I sat, a horn trumpet thingy was blowing, and the sounds of wolves can be heard. The hunters are here. _Great. Just great._

I went outside and there I saw girls wearing white camo pants and some jackets. Their hair was braided. They look tired, yet fierce. Looking at them reminds me of Bianca. So I just went inside my cabin again. When I was about to get seated on my bed, there was a knock on my door. I just sighed and went to the door.

When I opened the door, I saw a girl. A huntress. She was a little bit smaller than me, smiling big. Her eyes were electric blue. I stared at her eyes. I was still staring when she said,

"Hey, Dead Boy."

"Hey, Pinecone Face." I replied.

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good."

She was still smiling at me by the time the conversation finished. Silence.

"Can you please stop smiling at me, it's freaking me out." I finally said.

"The son of the god of the underworld, freaked by a huntress smiling at him" Thalia laughed at the thought. I laughed, too.

"So, how's your love life?" She suddenly asked. I was too stunned by her question to answer. I looked down on the floor and didn't say a word. _I would like to say I like you, but…it's impossible._


	2. Chapter 2 Thalia

**Chapter 2: THALIA**

_Well that was stupid. "How's your love life?" Ugh. Stupid me._ Nico wasn't answering the question. Probably wondering why I asked him that. Wait. Why did I ask him that? I'm a huntress, not an Aphrodite child. I shouldn't be involve with love and those sorts of things. I was busy thinking and making comments about me asking that question when he said

"None. Nothing really happened"

"Wha-?" I forgot what we were talking about.

"My love life. Nothing interesting happened." Nico explained.

"Oh, oh. Yeah." I said "I gotta go now. See you later at dinner!" Then I rushed to Artemis' cabin.

The moon was almost in the sky. I looked at our cabin. It's silver, and it glows at night, even though it looks like a normal cabin at day. I went inside. I saw lots and lots of sculptures, paintings and carvings of animals, especially the stag, since it was Artemis' sacred animal. I went to my bed and closed my eyes.

Maybe I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I heard a trumpet blowing, signaling dinner time. I went out and met my fellow hunters, leading them to the hall. We sat at our table, and ate. They were quite noisy, but I remained quiet. Thinking about Nico… _WHAT? Stop it, brain! I'm a huntress. I can't fall in love!_ I scraped some of my food into the fire, offering to the gods, especially to Artemis, and secretly to Aphrodite.

I continued eating, and secretly looking at Nico at his table. Am I in love? Hopefully not. Please. I don't wanna be in love. I want to be with the hunters! I want to be by the side of Artemis!

I was looking at him, and he looked at me. I turned, hopefully he didn't see that I was looking at him. It was kinda awkward, no, not kinda, _very _awkward. _He didn't see me, right? _I spoke to myself.

When dinner was finished, I stood, and went to Zeus' fist. I looked at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Someone told me. I looked. It was Nico.

"Yeah."

"But you're more beautiful" he seemed to mumble. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"What?" I asked curiously, faking that I didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing" he replied immediately.

He was blushing. So am I. He went to my side, and quietly asked me "If ever you were given a chance to break your oath, with no punishments waiting, will you break it?"

"I-I don't know…"

"If you will, why? What made you, or what will make you break it?" Nico asked again, this time, he was whispering, close to my ear.

_Yes, I will. Because I like you._ "No. I like being a huntress." I said with a firm look on my face.

My answer surprised him, so he turned away from me and leave my side, without saying anything.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Away from you." He said, with pain heard from his voice. He didn't turned back to see me, or make eye contact. I was just talking to his back.

"Why? What made you go away?"

"Your answer."

"Why? What about my answer?

"It hurts me." I looked at him. Maybe he can feel that I was staring at his back, because he continued. "I like you. But you rather be a hunter. It hurts me, because the person I like most can't be with me."

I felt the tears in my eyes, ready to go out and trickle on my face. He turned to face me. He smiled, yet there was pain in his eyes. "Don't cry now. It's not in the attitude of a huntress to cry. I'm happy, as long as you're happy." Then he left me there.._._


	3. Chapter 3 Nico

**Hello to twihard135, ffsah1, xBettiolx13, and HereComesSharm. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: NICO<strong>

I left her there, crying. I wanted to go back, but I can't. She wants to be a huntress, so be it. Okay, it's fine. She's happy, I'm happy.

I lay on my bed. I closed my eyes. I need to get out of here, so that I could forget about her. I need something to do. Not just a camp activity… Something that has action and stuff to it. I could go to the Underworld. Nah. Demeter's always saying that I should eat cereals, it's irritating. Maybe I could to a quest. Yes! That's it! I need to get a quest! It's perfect! I'm not gonna stay here with the huntresses, adventure, fun. _Nico di Angelo, you're smart. _I said to myself. Excitedly, I went to sleep.

I dreamed last night. I was on a beach, but there was only one person there, a woman, a girl, actually, standing and looking at the sea. I see her eyes, brown. Her black hair was tied into pony tail. She dressed like a school uniform, checkered skirt up to knee, and white blouse with a checkered neck tie, the same pattern as the skirt. She was wearing black school doll shoes. Lightning flashed, and the water was rough. The earth was slightly shaking, but at some parts of the beach, you can see some cracks. It was kinda scary, but she wasn't afraid. She just looked at the water. I was about to approach her, when suddenly, thirteen people came to her. I'm thinking that they are the gods. _What are they doing here?_ I spoke in my mind. They were talking to each other.

"She should be average" Athena said.

"And beautiful" Aphrodite added.

There were some murmurs and some conversations I didn't understand. _I'm invisible,_ I said to myself. The gods can't see me. They were busy doing that whatever thingy they were doing to the poor girl. Then the gods looked at my direction. I stand in fear. I can't move. I was frozen. The ground was shaking and was cracking until I fell down to a black empty space.

Then I woke up._ It was just a dream, thank gods._ I went to do my everyday activities, like have a shower, change clothes, and eat breakfast, brush teeth, etcetera. After all of those were done, I went to Chiron.

"Good morning, Nico." Chiron greeted me.

"Good morning." I greeted back, paused for a while, then continued "Sir, there was something bothering me."

"What is it?"

"A dream." Then I told him about my dream. The girl, the gods, and me falling.

"Well, that's interesting." He said "Go to Rachel, and ask for your fate."

I nodded and went to Rachel. She lives in a cave, but it was a classy cave. Elegant. She was painting when I went in.

"Good morning, Rachel" I smiled.

"Good morning, Nico. Why are you here?"

"Well, I had this dream. Chiron and I already talked about it. And he told me to go to you, to ask for my fate."

"Very well then," Rachel said while sitting straight on a chair. "Ask me."

"O, Oracle, what is my fate?"

Rachel's eyes became green, glowing, and when she spoke, it wasn't her voice.

"_Beware, Child of Death_

_A loved one's last breath_

_You'll need a mortal's help to conquer the quest_

_But be warned, monsters will be eating some flesh_

_Search the one who will choose_

_To help Olympus win or lose."_

Then Rachel collapsed. Luckily, she was sitting. After a second, her eyes opened.

"What did I say?"

I told her about the prophecy.

"Sounds creepy." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"All prophecies sound creepy."

"Good point." She laughed, and then continued, "Tell Chiron and everyone. Good luck."

I ran excitedly to the Big House. _I can't wait to go! Well, it sounds horrible, but at least I'll have some time off thinking about…her._ I informed Chiron about the prophecy and he held a council meeting. In the council meeting, councilors from different cabin will come and talk about whatever the meeting is about. For instance, this time, it is about the prophecy.

The councilors went in, one by one, and took their seats. Chiron wasn't there yet, so most of them were goofing around. Morpheus' cabin representative, Xandra Retteiny, was sleeping peacefully on one side. Clarrise was still the Ares' councilor, and she had her feet on the table and her hands folded behind her head. Annabeth and Percy were sitting near each other, which kinda makes me a little bit jealous. Travis Stoll from the Hermes Cabin is playing with Katie Gardener's hair, from Demeter's Cabin. Francois Malious , the representative of the Iris' cabin is staring at the wall, maybe he's thinking about something…or someone. Thalia, from Artemis' Cabin, and not from Zeus' was looking down at the table, and I know her mind is occupied with so many things. Everyone was doing their own business when Chiron went in the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The new demigods' names, like Xandra and Francois, are based on my friends' names. I just scrambled the letters, and POOF! There goes the new names. Some criticism would be great, so that I can improve for your 'viewing pleasure'. Keep on reviewing! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

**Thanks for reviewing HereComesSharm and xBettiolx13. Thanks for the never-ending support and good, helpful comments. You two are my inspiration to continue this story. *smiles***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: ANNABETH<strong>

Chiron went in and announced:

"The meeting will commence. Clarisse, wake Xandra up now. Travis, stop playing with Katie's hair and Francois and Thalia, you can daydream later. Nico, will you please tell all of us about your dream and about the prophecy."

Nico stood up and looked at everyone, but he gazed at Thalia the longest. _I know that they have feelings for each other, but why are they not talking to each other?_ I looked at Percy, who intertwined his fingers with mine. He was listening to Nico very carefully. I know that he would like to help Nico, since he's his best friend.

"I went to Rachel and told her my dream and asked for the prophecy, which said:

_Beware, Child of Death_

_A loved one's last breath_

_You'll need a mortal's help to conquer the quest_

_But be warned, monsters will be eating some flesh_

_Search the one who will choose_

_To help Olympus win or lose." _Nico finished his speech.

"_A loved one's last breath._" Thalia repeated, her voice hollow.

"If I were you, I'd keep important people in my life close and safe." Xandra said.

"I agree," I told Nico, tightening my hold on Percy's hand. "Your loved one may be the one who will be eaten by the said monsters."

"Who's the mortal?" Francois inquired as he moved his body forward as far as the chair allowed, showing his sudden interest in the subject. It was quite surprising that he showed any interest _at all. _He usually appears indifferent to formal gatherings.

"I… don't know." Nico looked down, stopping for a moment before saying the next expected words. "I want Percy to help me in this quest." He lifted his head up to give his best friend a pointed stare.

Percy only briefly gave the Ghost King his look back, and hung his head, blue-green eyes stuck on the wooden table beneath him. Gripping my hand, Percy sighed, as if this were another troublesome job that just HAD to be taken care of. _Probably because he wouldn't want to leave me for a long time… I mean, I would feel the same way._ "Okay…" The word dragged on; his exasperation was easily seen in his tone.

As Nico smiled contentedly, dark eyes grazed over the crowd once again, searching for another person to add to his little parade towards his quest. Straightening my back, I raised my head slightly above the crowd to see who he was to pick. Surely he wouldn't choose someone who he wasn't close to or at least familiar enough with – there wasn't much of a choice if he based it on that. I would be a candidate, and Thalia would be another. Then I returned to my original position glumly. Surely it would be –

"Annabeth, come with me and Percy." Nico told/commanded me. I was shocked, yet happy at the same time. I would be with Nico, but more importantly, with Percy. I glanced at Thalia to see her expression. She, too, was taken aback. Her electric blue orbs were big with disappointment. Thalia stood up and went out of the Big House. Everyone was now looking at Nico, then at the empty chair, then at Nico again.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Meeting adjourned. Nico, you will go with Percy and Annabeth and search for the girl in your dream."

Everyone was going out, including Chiron, leaving Percy, me, and Nico inside the Big House.

"Why'd you pick Annabeth instead of Thalia?" Percy curiously asked.

"I knew that you'd be happy with Annabeth around." Nico said, averting his gaze towards the windows.

Percy just sighed and looked at me. He was speaking with his eyes. I'm guessing he said something like _'Talk to Nico'._ Ever since the Battle at the Labyrinth, I know that Nico feels close to me. He understands why he needs to do the certain thing I ask him to do. I'm his best girl friend. Not girlfriend, girl friend.

My boyfriend left us inside, and I could plainly hear the thudding of his footsteps slowly fade away. When I heard the door close, I began to do my 'know the truth about something' thing.

"So…Nico…" I began saying. "Why did you choose me to help you in this quest?"

"I told you already!" He exclaimed.

I looked at him curiously. I know that he knows that I know that he's not telling the truth. He sighed.

"I can't be with Thalia, okay? Something…happened. I just need to…not think about those kinds of things for a while. Don't tell Percy." He told me and stared at the ground. I nodded, my eyes looking at his face. I forced a weak smile, to let him know that I'm here for him, as a friend.

He went out and I followed him. Percy was outside waiting for us, for me, specifically, to know about what's happening to Nico. He put his arm around me and asked casually what Nico and I were talking about.

"I can't tell you," I stuck out my tongue at him. "He told me not to tell someone else."

"You know, wise girl, I'll find out, sooner or later." Percy then planted a kiss on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks to Alexandra Deniece for helping me write this. Comments, rants, criticism are open. Read and Review. Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Thalia

**Thanks for the reviews! *smiles* Love you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: THALIA<strong>

Kicking the ground repeatedly wasn't really helping. Pebbles only flew up and the wind kept the dirt getting on my face. Neither was lashing out at the walls when I went inside Cabin 1. And screaming. Yes, that definitely didn't help.

"Gods!" I threw my arms at the air in complete and utter frustration. Tears were pooling up in my eyes, and I could really shock someone with electricity now. Why didn't he pick me instead? Sure, he was being helpful and such for Percy, calling Annabeth's name instead of mine, because some quests take an awful lot of time. But, why?

I flung myself on the bed, the mattress bouncing when I did so. It wasn't fair.

I stood up quickly from the bed when three knocks resonated in the cabin. _Mustn't be weak, mustn't be seen as weak,_ I thought as I wiped the already falling teardrops on my face. When the door opened, I struggled to keep myself calm, leaning on the marble wall with my arms folded in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, sneering as I pushed my body off the wall with my shoulder.

Nico di Angelo, in all his arrogant glory, held his head up, keeping all of his pride with him. Then he suddenly let his head hang. "I… I know why you're… like," He looked up, those dark orbs peeking from beneath his eyelashes, then gestured with his hand towards me weakly. "This."

I kept my poker face on, showing no expression. I glanced at the Ghost King, his eyes still on me. No one was talking, and we just stared at each other. The awkward silence was broken when he said:

"I'm sorry, for not picking you…" His voice sounds so sad, guilty. He stared at the floor with a miserable look on his face.

I, not moving my gaze, went closer to him, and then put my hand on his shoulder. His face, now facing my brave smile, now had a smiling face, too. But it wasn't the 'we're-cool-now-so-i-guess-you-forgave-me-for-what-i-did' kind of smile; it was more of a 'hey-thanks-for-understanding' kind of smile.

Then I produced electricity out of my hands, shocking him. The electric shock, hopefully, not that strong, made Nico sit down on the ground. _I'm guessing that you know now that I didn't forgive you._ I said in my mind, while my face produced an evil smile. I was gawking at him, and he stared at me, his face full of sadness and hurt. He was breathing heavily, so did I, since that electric shock consumed most of my energy.

He stood up, glared at me, and left. His glare was filled with anger, hate and sadness. I closed the door quietly, sealing myself in the cold furniture-less cabin. I sobbed as I lay on the bed and I buried my face on the pillow. I continued crying while my brain repeated what happened- me shocking Nico, and him glaring at me. I just realized that I had hurt him with my electric power. I was so…stupid. _Why did I do that?_ It makes me sad…knowing, realizing that I harmed him. Gods, I hate myself!

I went to the bathroom and I washed my face. When I looked at the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. I was pale, very pale and my eyes are puffy and pink. My hair was messed up a little, my clothes…well, they're still my clothes. The last time I cried this long was…I can't remember. It was a long time ago, since I last cried this hard. There was a feeling that I should talk to him, apologize, for doing what I did. Hey, they say follow your guts, so I did.

I straightened my hair and my clothes, and went out of the marble cabin like nothing happened. My face full of strictness, even though I feel like breaking down. I went to search for the child of Hades. I looked in the Big House, but no one was there. I explored the forest, the volleyball court, the fields…he's not here! I investigated the cabins, too, well, actually his cabin only. I knocked but there was no answer. I took a quick peep inside, since the doors were open. No one is inside the cabin that radiated fear. I hung my head, signaling myself that I give up. I think I'll just give him a note, filled with sorry and good luck, for his quest.

I walked off, from Hades' Cabin, to Artemis'. Many things were rummaging in my mind. I really want to say sorry, but sad to say, I can't. He can't be found. I went inside our cabin full of Hunters. They were all happy, vacationing, like what Artemis told us to do. But with this problem, I can't have a good vacation. I don't want someone to hate me, for what I did. Well, yeah, what I did was stupid, but… I desired to say sorry to him.

I sat down at the edge of my comfortable bed, no one noticing me because I was quiet as a mouse. At least, that's what I thought.

"Why are you sad, Thalia?" Phoebe asked me, sitting next to me. Her voice was so loud that all the hunters were now looking at me and her.

"Gods, Phoebe. Don't just go shout to everyone why a person's not okay." I said, my eyes on her. My voice came out louder than what I expected, but I think it was okay. I didn't think that I made an involuntary glare at her, but her expression, shocked and sad, made me realize that I was looking fiercely at her.

"Well, Thalia, don't just go glaring at people who wants to comfort you!" She frowned at me. She looked normal while frowning, since she does that every time to men. But when she had her scowl because of me, I was taken aback. She didn't do that to any hunter…except me. Then she stood up, turned her back, and walked away from me.

"Look, I'm sorry, Phoebe. It's…just…" I said while choking back the sobs. _I can't let them see me like this. I shouldn't let them worry, shouldn't let them see me…_ My thought wasn't finished yet when I sniveled, making Phoebe look back. "I'm so sorry, please. I can't… Don't…be angry… I'm sorry…"

Phoebe then made me stop my crying when she hugged me. "It's okay to cry… Sometimes, it's the only way to get your sadness, depression, anger, or anything out of your system."

"Thank….thank you…" I told her, still crying. My eyes were now sore, but I just can't stop crying.

She was still hugging me, but I pulled off. I went to the bathroom, to wash my face…again. I made myself look presentable, so that people won't notice my colorless face. I ignored the other hunters asking me why I broke down like that, and went out of the cabin. I wasn't in myself when I was walking. I just stared at the ground, not knowing where I was going. Luckily, I didn't bump into anything…or anyone.

When I looked up, I saw a rock formation. It was my 'safe place', Zeus' fist. I went closer, so that I could sit where I normally do. Even though my hands were trembling, my eyes ready to tear up again, I took a step forward. My eyes saw a shadowy figure of where I was suppose to sit. Seeing that person there made me cry, of sadness and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Alexandra Deniece for helping me with this one, again. Please keep on reviewing. Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Nico

**Sorry, kinda late. We went somewhere without any internet connection. On the bright side, I wrote more chapters and a Percabeth one shot (for HereComesSharm). Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do _NOT_ own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: NICO<strong>

After the incident, where I sat down in shock, literally, because of…her, I went to Zeus' fist. I sat on the highest rock, where _she_ normally sits. I know she won't find me here…heck! Why would she even find me? I stared into nothingness for a long time, not blinking, even though my eyes hurt. Yes, my deadly dark eyes are aching, but my heart…is nowhere near the word 'aching' or 'hurt', it worst than that. No words can describe this feeling inside of me. I feel like I'm on the verge of crying… Gods, stop it! I feel so weak, so…useless. I buried my face into my cold hands, letting my tears go out of my eyes just for a while.

I was having a moment when I heard footsteps in the silent night air. I wiped my tears, and I hoped, wished that my eyes didn't become red. The footsteps became louder and louder, and I instinctively reached for my sword. I don't know why, but these days, I get scared easily. Anyway, I was still sitting, but my hand on my uncapped weapon, just in case. My fear escaped me for a while when I saw a shadow below. I can't really see who was it, but I assumed it was 'the stalker'.

"Percy, stop stalking me!" I shouted so that he could hear me. I stood up when I noticed that the shadow wasn't a he, it was a she. A voice from that shadow came into my ears, cold as the night breeze.

"Nico? I'm not Percy…" Her eyes were pleading, although her face is full of pride. The moon's light reflecting on her ashen face. Her body language was easy to decode, she was standing with her shoulders slumped, like they're too heavy for her. It means that she's upset about something, probably what happened…_not._

"Thalia…" I said, my eyes focused on her as she climbed to the top of the rock formation. "What are you doing here?"

She sat down beside me, her arms hugging her legs, her electric blue eyes staring at the ground next to her, avoiding my gaze. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry…for acting immature before." Her voiced cracked. "I…I didn't really want to do it…the electric thing… My emotions are…just so…strong."

She looked at me, and I wasn't really gazing at her, because I was staring into nowhere, but I saw her look at me because of my peripheral vision. I opened my mouth to say something, but she shushed me and continued.

"I'm sad…because of what I did to you, because I had hurt you." Her eyes were now having tears. "Not just physically…but emotionally too. I mean, yesterday…I'm sorry-"

"Shut it." The words came out fast, making her cry. "I didn't mean that, I mean…there's nothing to apologize for. It's my fault…loving someone that I shouldn't love. It's my fault, okay? Don't be sorry. I'll get over it, since my mind will be occupied by the quest. Please excuse me, I'll need to pack for tomorrow."

I started to stand up and get ready to go down, without fixing my eyes on her. But it was hard. It disappoints me that I told her that, but…it's the way it's supposed to be, right? She had a pale face, her black spiky hair was messy, and her eyes were pink. She's fragile before, and I broke her, like how a child would break a vase inside their house.

I forced a smile, which looked like a strained smile. At this time, with these kinds of problems, I really don't want to smile, but I need to look happy, so that I could make her happy. That is the way how people do it, right? When I was about to go down and leave her crying again, she stood up and her hand caught my arm. I can feel in her grip that she was weak, maybe because of the crying the whole day. She stopped shedding tears for a minute, but she continued after. I held her hand and removed it from my arm. What she did next surprised me…very much.

She kissed me. Not on the cheeks, not on the forehead, but on the lips. The kiss was passionate, but even though I like to kiss her, it was wrong. She's a hunter and she swore not to have a relationship or anything with men, including me. I stopped the kiss by pushing myself off her. I stared at her confusingly.

"Why…?" I asked. "Why did you do that? You can't do that! You promised not to do stuff like those!"

She met my eyes, making her smile while her eyes twinkle like the stars. _Is there something on my face? _I thought to myself. She seems livelier after that kiss, even though she broke her promise. She's gonna lose her immortality if the gods find out. Her smile faded immediately, maybe because she thought about the same things, too. The sparkle of her electric blue pools became tears welling up. I don't know, but is she having one of those moments when girls have mood swings? Because one moment she's smiling, and then the next thing you know, she's crying!

"It...may not seem like it…or feel like it…but I really like you, Nico di Angelo." She said to me as I stared at her shocked. Thunder then lit up the cloudless sky. Maybe Zeus heard what his daughter told me. Hopefully not, because if that happened, I'll be dust tomorrow morning. _Hey Zeus, I know you can read minds and everything, but please don't blast me!_ I pleaded in my mind, eager that the Lord of the Sky will spare me.

"That's…just wrong." I said blankly. "You're a hunter. You shouldn't…have done that." I put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. Emotions, again, controlled her. She did what a child of Zeus can do. She shocked me.

With that shock, my whole body turned into jelly, making me slump down on the place I was once standing on. I can't feel anything-my arms, my legs, nothing! _Just like how I felt the first time she did this to me._

When my senses came back, I stood up like nothing happened. "I…can't…do…this…anymore…" I said while breathing heavily in between words. This electric shock was much stronger than before, therefore, consuming more of my precious energy.

She turned and bowed her head, like she was inspecting the stones below. Hopefully, there isn't any god there. It was quiet for a long time, except for the howling cold night winds.

"I'm sorry, but I really do love you…" She said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too. But you love being a huntress, so don't tell this to anyone, so that you can still have your position. Good night. See you when I come back…if I ever come back." I went down the rock formations as she turned to look at me. Even if I was below, I can hear her sobbing, not the normal sobbing, but the miserable sobbing. I walked away as if I didn't notice the sound she was making. I went back into my lonely cabin and hit the sack, with the scenes happened today running in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Percabeth on the next chapter. Just sayin'.<strong>


End file.
